Magnetic components, such as reactors and motors, that are provided with a coil that has a winding portion formed by winding a wire and a magnetic core that is partially disposed inside the winding portion are used in various fields. As such magnetic components, for example JP 2013-135191A, JP 2013-84767A and JP 2011-199238A disclose reactors used for a circuit component of a converter installed in an electric vehicle such as a hybrid automobile.
As an example of conventional reactors, a configuration including a coil, a magnetic core, and end surface connecting members has been proposed (see FIG. 6 (frame-shaped bobbin 62) etc. of JP 2013-135191A or FIG. 3 (side bobbins 44a, 44b) etc. of JP 2013-84767A). Generally, a coil having a pair of winding portions and a ring-shaped magnetic core having a pair of inner core portions disposed inside the respective winding portions and a pair of outer core portions disposed outside the winding portions are used as the coil and the magnetic core. Usually, the inner core portions are joined to the outer core portions using an adhesive (see paragraphs 0050, 0072, etc. of JP 2011-199238A). Moreover, the end surface connecting members are disposed at end portions of the inner core portions and are each disposed between an end surface of the winding portions and a corresponding one of the outer core portions. The end surface connecting members are provided to thereby position the inner core portions and the outer core portions and ensure insulation of the winding portions from the outer core portions. In JP 2013-84767A (see paragraph 0046), the outer core portions are disposed on the respective end surface connecting members (side bobbins) by bonding, fitting, or the like.